


The Secret

by sci_fis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trying my hand at a new pairing since I haven't felt like writing in a while. Leave me prompts for ficlets if you feel like it? I'd be grateful. Harry/Severus or Sam/Dean. Thanks in advance. :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you ashamed of me?” Potter asks one night, quietly, as though the question is forbidden and he’s transgressing by asking it.

“No.” It takes time to say it, not because Severus is at a loss for words—he rarely is—but because he has nothing except a one-syllabled word to offer.

“Okay,” Potter says, drawing a deep breath as if to steel himself. “Okay. I, uh… I guess I should be going.”

 _Going where? To whom?_ Severus wants to ask. Possessiveness is crawling under his skin, trying to fight its way out. But it would never to do reveal himself in such a crass, shattering way. “See you next month.”

Potter nods, gathers his things and shuts the door softly behind him, leaving Severus with the image of his lips pressed together in a thin, unhappy line. _Next time_ , he tells himself, as always. _Next time, it’ll be different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hand at a new pairing since I haven't felt like writing in a while. Leave me prompts for ficlets if you feel like it? I'd be grateful. Harry/Severus or Sam/Dean. Thanks in advance. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Christmas, Severus has an unexpected visitor.

The last person Severus expects to see on his doorstep two nights before Christmas is Harry Potter.

“Shouldn’t you be off celebrating the holiday with your friends?” Severus says in lieu of a greeting.

Potter brushes the snow off his shoulders, which, Severus can’t help but notice, are filling out his thick dark winter cloak very agreeably indeed. “Does that mean I can come in?”

Severus gestures with a hand and shuts the door behind them. 

“I, uh… brought you this. I didn’t have time to wrap it properly, sorry.”

He’s holding out a package wrapped in brown paper. Severus stares at it, unmoving.

“It’s not… It won’t bite.”

Severus accepts it gingerly and sits down in an armchair next to the crackling fireplace. Potter remains standing by his side.

Inside the package is a very old book, its pages starting to crack with age and wear. He opens it carefully and then looks up at Potter. “This can’t be…”

“One of the apocryphal lost notebooks of Grindelwald, I believe.”

“It certainly looks authentic.”

Potter shrugs. “I had a few days off. Thought it might be, uh… nice to get you something you’d appreciate.”

“Appreciate? You have a singular talent for understatement, Potter. This is priceless.”

“Ah,” Potter says, wincing. “I guess I should really be going. Merry Christmas, professor.”

“Wait. You… went _looking_ for this?”

Potter blinks at him. “Yeah. For you.”

“But why? Why give me something so valuable when you could sell it to an antiquary? Or perhaps better still, keep it for yourself?”

Potter straightens up a bit, as though shielding himself from further scorn. “As I already told you, professor, I… I thought you’d be able to value it far more than an antiquarian.”

Severus looks down at the book again. “It’s… quite exquisite. How can I repay you?”

“It’s a gift, Severus,” Potter says softly. “Just say thank you.”

The moment hangs in the air between them, and Severus knows it’s one of those times when the choices you make can affect the course of not just your own future but also someone else’s. Potter has never been invited into his home before, their trysts always held in dark places unfrequented by anyone of their mutual acquaintance. It must have taken the boy quite some courage to knock on Severus’s door.

“Thank you,” he says simply, holding out the hand not occupied by the book. “Harry.”

Harry takes his hand instantly, and Severus draws him close, rearranging them so that Harry is on the arm of his chair, practically in Severus’s lap. Dipping his head, Harry brushes his lips against Severus’s, and Severus kisses him back gently, cupping the nape of the young man’s neck with his hand, fingers tangling in the soft dark hair. 

“Does this mean I can stay?” Harry asks when they part for air. His arms are wound tightly around Severus’s neck, and it’s curious how solid and comforting his presence is, his weight warmly reassuring in Severus’s arms.

“Yes,” he says, brushing Harry’s fringe away from his scar, and pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s lips. “But don’t get used to it.”

And Harry just laughs, burying his face against Severus’s neck and nestling into his arms, for all the world as though he belongs there.


End file.
